Chinstrap Penguin
The chinstrap penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) owes its name to a thin band of black feathers that runs just below the chin from ear to ear. In addition to the characteristic chinstrap, this species is readily distinguished from its congeners (Adelies and gentoos) by a white face that extends above the eye. While the throat, chest and underparts are also white, the crown, back, tail and the dorsalsurface of the wings are bluish-black. The bill is black and the legs and feet are pinkish, with black soles. Immature chinstrap penguins are distinguished by black spotting around the face, up until the first complete moult at around 14 months old. Roles Gallery HF Chinstrap.png Chinstrap seaworld.jpeg Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|Penguins of Madagascar (2014) S5_e24_Penguins.png Default_penguin099.png IMG_7582.JPG IMG_7759.JPG Donut.jpg IMG_7806.JPG Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Penta_Penguin.png IMG 8352.JPG|Polar Trappers (1938) IMG 8360.JPG IMG_9154.JPG IMG_9155.JPG IMG_9157.JPG IMG_9156.JPG IMG_9158.JPG IMG_9159.JPG IMG 9112.JPG Kevin penguins.png IMG 4613.JPG IMG 0128.PNG IMG 0927.PNG IMG 4582.JPG IMG 2942.JPG IMG 4571.JPG IMG 5430.JPG IMG_5498.PNG|Sing (2016) IMG 6153.JPG IMG 6872.JPG IMG 6196.PNG IMG 7035.PNG 0075450064570 CF hyvee default large.jpeg 00041303061787 full.jpg 1c3d8bfc304b60011ed2d47ebaaf1567.jpg Penguincrackers.jpg Xmascomics.jpeg Penguins.jpeg Hugging penguins.jpeg Comics 1947.jpeg Antarctica.jpeg Casper penguin.jpeg Penguin in south pole.jpeg Devil hot.jpeg Vintage penguin.jpeg Ice cream penguin.jpeg Penguinimage.jpeg Jojoy.jpeg South pole.jpeg Penguin and pencilguin.jpeg Harvey penguin.jpeg IMG 6778.PNG IMG 4586.JPG IMG 8263.JPG IMG 0418.PNG IMG 8935.JPG IMG 8936.JPG IMG 8939.JPG IMG 7178.PNG IMG 0397.JPG IMG 0401.JPG IMG pororo.jpeg IMG 8341.JPG Superbook Penguins.png Mrs. Jumbo the Penguin.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Penguin Swimming.png BC69BA23-9543-4665-BC98-F6DEE231C138.jpeg IMG 9114.PNG|Sesame Street (1969-2018) G,D,D! Christianap Penguins.png Chinstrap Penguin WOZ.png Penguin in the smurfs travel the world.png Fantasia 2000 Penguins.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Penguin lets go to the zoo super simple songs.png Bronyx Zoo TV Series Chinstrap Penguins.png Rileys Adventures Chinstrap Penguin.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Chinstrap Penguin.jpg Wild Republic Chinstrap Penguin.png Books 83E5E5EF-CD24-4A63-825A-FB88AC0E41C7.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg 6F293C43-79E2-4D3D-A387-D64180563CD4.jpeg D9A640ED-1EBF-474B-B3E5-FF44D1FCC0E7.jpeg 042BC656-B468-4D58-BBE5-77738898D607.jpeg 511BC77B-6B67-4BD5-81CD-4FE445C84CBF.jpeg E386321C-4E20-4C1A-8A43-B7222427771D.jpeg 5D9A2775-27C3-47DB-94F8-43D6EA1128C9.jpeg 15826C44-E16D-4F26-88A1-75E72C110F29.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 628E6F55-09A9-41F5-8FDC-A6D32755CED9.jpeg D121E0BE-79EC-47F4-9AA8-488BABCEDBC5.jpeg See Also * Emperor Penguin * King Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Adelie Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Penguins Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Piper Penguin and his Fantastic Flying Machines Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Pepsi Commercial Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Great Value Animals Category:Hyvee Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Undersea Creatures Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:T.O.T.S Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals